IU - Every End of the Day
'Detalles' *'Titulo: ' 하루 끝 (Every End of the Day)right|200px *'Artista: 'IU *'Single: '''Spring of a Twenty Year Old *'Pista: 2 *'Género: '''Ballad-Dance *'Idioma: Coreano *'Lanzamiento:' 11-Mayo-2012 *'Agencia: 'Loen Entertainment 'Romanización' Monday, better day Cheo-eumcheoreom seolle-ineun geureon nal Sunday, better day Jon-gil neoman saenggakhaneun geureon nal Yokshimi na uri sa-i yomankeumman deo kakka-i Ttag han balchak, keumankeum deo kakka-i Honjanmari soksagimi Neodo kunggeumhal sun it-janha Ni-ga chowaseo keurae Na cha-ga-un cheok pyojeong jitko it-jiman Nae ma-eumeun geuge aninde keojinmarinde Pabo gateun ni-ga nan tapdabhae Neomu chowaseo keurae Na shimurukhan eol-kurha-go it-jiman Tto kidarida komin-man hada Heu-lleo-ganeun haru kkeu-teseo haneun mal Nae-ga neol sarang-hae One day, ho-riday Honja itkin neomuneomu shirheun nal One day, cloudy day Ul keotcheoreom haneuldo chipurin nal Nun-mu-ri wah seo-geulpeun nae mameul talmeun nun-mu-ri wah Kkuk chamat-da ssodajineun nae mami On haneu-re on sesange Keujeo seulpeun geon anil keoya Ni-ga chowaseo keurae Na cha-ga-un cheok pyojeong jitko it-jiman Nae ma-eumeun geuge aninde keojinmarinde Pabo gateun ni-ga nan tapdabhae Neomu chowaseo keurae Na shimurukhan eol-kurha-go it-jiman Tto kidarida, komin-man hada Heu-lleo-ganeun haru kkeu-teseo haneun mal Nae-ga neol sarang-hae Nae iptu-ren geojinmal Nae nun so-gen cheongmal ha-gopeun mal Mamso-ge sumeo i-nneun mal Manhi chowaseo keurae Dwiido-raseo neuryeojin bal-keo-reumeul bwah Neol kidarineun mamin geojanha Nal jikyeobon neoramyeon al-janha Nae-ga mollaseo keurae Ne ma-eumi teu-llike nae-ge marhaejwo Son nae-milmyeon, twehl keot gateunde Mangseo-rineun iyuga nawah kat-damyeon Ije da-gawah jwo 'Español' Lunes, Un día mejor Un día que hace que mi corazón palpite igual que la primera vez Domingo, Un día mejor Un día en el que paso todo el tiempo pensando en ti Me vuelvo avariciosa, queriendo que nos volvamos un poco más cercanos Un poco más cerca, solo eso es suficiente Mis monólogos, mis susurros, También podrías tener curiosidad por ellos Es porque me gustas Aunque tengo un rostro frío Mi corazón no es así, es una mentira Pero estoy frustrada Es porque me gustas tanto Aunque tengo una cara indiferente Espero volver y me pregunto lo que debo hacer Y al final del día, yo digo Te amo Un día de vacaciones Un día en que de verdad, de verdad no quiero estar sola Un día, un día nublado Un día en que el pesado cielo parece como si fuera a llorar Las lágrimas llenan mis ojos, lágrimas que Llenan mis ojos al igual que a mi pesado corazón Tengo que contenerlas, este corazón mío se esta Desbordando por todo el cielo, por todo el mundo No es solo porque me siento triste Es porque me gustas Aunque tengo un rostro frío Mi corazón no es así, es una mentira Pero estoy frustrada Es porque me gustas tanto Aunque tengo una cara indiferente Espero volver y me pregunto lo que debo hacer Y al final del día, yo digo Te amo Mis labios dicen mentira, pero Mis ojos expresan las palabras que realmente quiero decir Las palabras ocultas dentro de mi corazón Es porque me gustas tanto Date la vuelta y mira mis lentos pasos Mi corazón está aquí esperándote Si me has estado observando, entonces lo sabrás Es porque no lo sé, dime, Así sabré cómo te sientes Creo que esto funcionara si me extiendes la mano, Y si la razón por la que dudas es la misma que la mía Por favor, acércate a mí ahora 'Hangul' Monday, better day 처음처럼 설레이는 그런 날 Sunday, better day 종일 너만 생각하는 그런 날 욕심이 나, 우리 사이 요만큼만 더 가까이 딱 한 발짝, 그만큼 더 가까이 혼잣말이, 속삭임이 너도 궁금할 순 있잖아 네가 좋아서 그래, 나 차가운 척 표정 짓고 있지만 내 마음은 그게 아닌데 거짓말인데 바보 같은 네가 난 답답해 너무 좋아서 그래, 나 시무룩한 얼굴하고 있지만 또 기다리다, 고민만 하다 흘러가는 하루 끝에서 하는 말 내가 널 사랑해 One day, holiday 혼자 있긴 너무너무 싫은 날 One day, cloudy day 울 것처럼 하늘도 찌푸린 날 눈물이 와, 서글픈 내 맘을 닮은 눈물이 와 꾹 참았다 쏟아지는 내 맘이 온 하늘에, 온 세상에 그저 슬픈 건 아닐 거야 네가 좋아서 그래, 나 차가운 척 표정 짓고 있지만 내 마음은 그게 아닌데 거짓말인데 바보 같은 네가 난 답답해 너무 좋아서 그래, 나 시무룩한 얼굴하고 있지만 또 기다리다, 고민만 하다 흘러가는 하루 끝에서 하는 말 내가 널 사랑해 내 입술엔 거짓말 내 눈 속엔 정말 하고픈 말 맘속에 숨어 있는 말 많이 좋아서 그래, 뒤돌아서 느려진 발걸음을 봐 널 기다리는 맘인 거잖아 날 지켜본 너라면 알잖아 내가 몰라서 그래, 네 마음이 들리게 내게 말해줘 손 내밀면, 될 것 같은데 망설이는 이유가 나와 같다면 이제 다가와 줘 'Video' Video 1: Este primer video es Full MV el cual tiene una duracion de 26.54min este es el original. center|516 px Video 2: Este es un video recortado del video original de solo donde IU canta center|516 px 'Audio' center|516 px Categoría:LetraKpop